


Meg's Home Alone

by RTP



Series: Burnie's Fucking Adventures [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Barbara Dunkelman - Freeform, Butt, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Hot, Masturbate, Multi, NSFW, Nipples, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Thighs, ass, boobs, burnie burns - Freeform, cum, meg turney - Freeform, naked, pussy, roosterteeth, shaking, shower, stories, tits, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTP/pseuds/RTP
Summary: Continuing Burnie's quest to fuck all of the women at RT, he visits Meg this time. This takes place after Barbara's Needs part 1 and 2.Enjoy this shameless smut ;)





	

Meg Turney arrives at the Rooster Teeth office at 8:00 AM. She's wearing a skin tight low cut top which cups around her boobs nicely and shows a hefty amount of cleavage, which is out of her control really there's just always a lot. She is also wearing skinny jeans that she won't admit she had trouble getting her butt into this morning. She walks into the kitchen, where her boss and founder of the company is sitting, looking at his phone very intently.  
"Mornin' Burns" she says to him.  
"Hm? Oh, hey Meg" he says, obviously distracted until he looked up to see her.  
"Did you hear my new shoot just released?" Meg asks.  
"Oh did it? That's exciting I'm sure the Internet is loving it." Burnie jokes, causing a laugh from Meg.  
"Haha yeah I think I did the Internet a favor." She says smiling.  
"Well hey you wanna see some of it?" She asks.  
"Of course" Burnie says trying not to sound too enthusiastic.  
Meg reaches around her front pockets, in search of her phone. She turns slightly to see if she left it on the table.  
"Back pocket" Burnie says, noticing it jutting slightly from her large butt.  
"Oh duh, sorry this thing is so big sometimes it's hard to tell" Meg jokes, putting both hands on her butt to show how big it really is. Burnie laughs with her as she turns the phone to show him the newest pictures from her Me in My Place collection. She looks amazing in them and Burnie tells her that. Meg blushes and says,  
"Aww thanks Burnie, alright gotta get to work. Good talkin' to ya!"  
She walks away and Burnie stares completely entranced her huge butt. Just then Barbara rounds the corner, passing by and sharing greetings with Meg, as she approaches Burnie in the kitchen with a knowing smirk on her face.  
"Hey there boss, inspecting your employees yeah?" She asks.  
"I sure am, and I think there's one employee I need to further inspect." He responds.  
"Fuck, well if you get her give me a call I want in" she says while grabbing her coffee. She turns around and flaunts her perfect butt to Burnie, which he thoroughly enjoys as Barb is wearing leggings which just improve her amazing butt.  
Barb takes her sunglasses off the top of her head and drops them in front of her.  
"Oops" she says in a fake girly voice as she bends down extra slowly to pick them up. Burnie gets an amazing view as she does this. He soon discovers her lack of panties, which has led to a huge camel toe in Barbara's pussy. She stands back up, turns her head around and winks. Burnie just looks at her with a smirk on his face as she walks back to her office. Burnie takes his phone back out and continues browsing Meg's photo shoot.

The work day passes like normal and Meg is getting in her car to go home, alone this week as Gavin is out of town. Burnie is waiting in his car to follow, wanting to stay a few cars behind so she doesn't notice him. When she arrives home she goes in through the garage and closes the door behind her. Burnie pulls up to their neighbors house and parks on the street in front of it. He walks to the front door and attempts to turns the handle, only to discover it is locked. Burnie makes his way around to the back yard, opening the gate and looking around the side of the house, when he hears the sound of the back door opening.  
"Here ya go Penny" Meg says as her dog runs out into the backyard. She closes the door again and Burnie looks through the bedroom window to see her walk in, lifting her shirt over her head. Her huge boobs now only covered by her bra, which seems to be too small as they are almost overflowing. Meg unbuttons her pants and pulls them down to her ankles, stepping out of them, losing her balance as she does so causing her to hop a few times. Burnie watches intently as her ass jiggles. Meg walks into the bathroom, leaving the door open since no one's home. She takes her bra off, tossing it into her room on the floor. Burnie sees her bare breasts for the first time, and his erection makes itself known to him. She takes her panties off, sliding them down her thick thighs and stepping out of them. Meg, now completely naked, removes her glasses and steps into the shower. Burnie goes to the back door, opening it and closing it behind him quietly. He walks to the bedroom and turns to look into the shower. She is facing away from him, her giant butt dripping wet as she bathes herself. 

Meg stands in the shower relaxing, thinking about Burnie Burns.  
"He's so handsome, and he really seemed to like the pictures I was showing him today. Maybe I'll have a nice time by myself while Gavin is away." Meg grabs the shower head and detaches it, spraying the stream of water closer to her head. She brings it around her body, down her side and her right thigh. She brings the water to spray on her breasts and leaves it there for moment, letting the stream of water linger over her hard nipples. She moves it down to her core, spraying the inside of her thighs and finally turning it up to spray against her clit.  
"Ahhhhh mmmm" she moans.  
Meg brings it even closer to her clit, making the water spray harder.  
"Oh Burnie yes, fuck me right there." She softly whimpers.  
"Mmm hmm ahh god oh oh oh oh!" She starts moaning harder and harder. She can feel her right thigh start shaking, the muscles spasming making her thick thigh tremble.  
"Ahhhhhh oh yeahhhhh yesssssss!" She gasps, her mouth hanging open as she reaches down with her other hand and spreads her clitoral hood so the powerful water can make more direct contact with her clit.  
"Oh my god I'm gonna cum already" she moans out.  
"Ahhhhhh! Ahhh! Awwfuck yes!!" She yells out as her orgasm completely washes over her. Her legs wobble and she catches herself with her empty hand. Her large butt is spasming every few seconds as she experiences her euphoria.  
"Oh my f-fucking god..." She stutters out.  
"I came so fast... I came so fast." She mumbles to herself. She leans back against the wall of the shower and sinks down until she's sitting. Meg closes her eyes, catching her breath and feeling the diminishing wake of her powerful orgasm.  
Suddenly Penny barks from the backyard, obviously ready to be let back in. Meg's eyes open as she remembers her dog, slowly standing up on still weak legs, she steps out of the shower and grabs a towel, beginning to dry herself. She dries off her shoulders and arms, then bringing the towel to her boobs, cupping them with both towel covered hands she dries them off, her nipples still hard. She bends down to dry off her leg, starting with the right leg, she brings the towel back up her thick thigh, then doing the same thing to her left leg. She moves the towel behind her to get her butt, then brings the towel in between her legs to dry her core. She wraps the towel around herself and walks to the backdoor, opening it to let Penny back in. She then closes the door and walks back to her bedroom, removing the towel revealing her full naked body once again to Burnie, who decided to hide in the closet when he heard Penny start barking. She pulls back her covers and gets in the bed, obviously tired from a full day of work and an extremely hard orgasm. She closes her eyes within a few minutes her breathing is calm. Burnie grabs his phone and quietly walks over to the bed. He carefully pulls back the covers and sees her naked body up close. It's incredible. Everything about her body is perfect. She's laying on her back turned slightly towards Burnie. He sees her perfect pink nipples sitting on her large natural breasts. Slowly rising and falling while she breathes. He trails his eyes down her toned stomach, to her completely shaved pelvic area. Her swollen pussy lips are perfectly set in between her thick thighs which are closed together in her sleep. Burnie pulls out his phone and takes pictures of her amazing naked body. From every possible angle he gets pictures for himself. After a few minutes she stirs slightly and rolls over on her left side, with her right leg bent and her left leg almost straight. With this positioning Burnie gets an amazing view of her huge pussy lips, to go along with her perfect round butt.  
Burnie decides to wait this one out, thinking she may not be as easy to convince as Barbara was, man she was horny, Burnie thinks about his past two encounters with the blonde Canadian. As Burnie is standing there he doesn't notice Penny walking into the bedroom behind him. Penny barks at the intruder and Meg opens her eyes.  
"Wha... Penny what are you... Burnie??" Meg says obviously confused.  
Burnie just looks at her silently  
"What are you doing in my bedroom? How long have you been here?" Meg asks.  
"Long enough" he responds.  
"Does that mean you saw...?"  
"Yeah it does" Burnie replies.  
"And I assume you heard it too" she concludes.  
"Well cats out of the bag, I like you." Meg admits.  
Burnie approaches the bed and Meg sits up, covering her chest with her comforter.  
Burnie takes her small hands in his and brings them down slowly revealing Meg's spectacular boobs to him again. Meg doesn't resist, but she does look frightened.  
Burnie leans in and kisses her tenderly. Meg responds to the kiss and kisses him back. It doesn't take long for things to get heated. They start kissing with more passion now, tongues colliding and fighting for dominance. Burnie ends up on top of Meg, with his arms on either side of her head. He brings his head down to her boobs and licks her left nipple slowly.  
"Oh yeah" Meg lets out.  
Burnie takes her nipple between his teeth, softly biting the sensitive nub.  
"Oooo Burnie yes" Meg gasps.  
"Wow" Meg is in awe of how much pleasure she's receiving just from her boobs.  
Meg grabs Burnie's shirt and tugs it upward, trying to level the playing field since she's already completely naked. Burnie pulls away from Meg's nipples and takes his shirt off, tossing it aside. Meg reaches for his belt with unexpectedly shaky hands, unclasping it and pulling his jeans and boxers down in one motion. Burnie's dick bounces out and points right at Meg. She wraps her small hand around the shaft and pumps slowly, looking completely entranced by his huge cock. Burnie watches, enjoying the erotic look on her face while she pumps his dick, gaining speed now. Her bright brown eyes look up at Burnie and he nods, silently telling her it's time.  
She lays back on the bed, her breasts bouncing on her chest as she does so. She picks up her legs and opens them slightly, enough to reveal her swollen pussy lips to Burnie, but because of the thickness of her thighs pushing together, most of the actual pussy is still concealed. Burnie grabs his dick and lines it up with her glistening pussy. Burnie makes eye contact with Meg's large brown eyes and fully buries his dick into her pussy.  
"UHHHHHH!!! UH UH U-UH!!" Meg yells involuntarily as her vagina contracts around Burnie's dick. Her body immediately orgasms in response to the insane amount of pleasure she was overloaded with. Burnie doesn't move as he feels Meg's pussy clenching his dick, making it even tighter than it would be. Meg's face is completely flushed and her mouth is hung open, a consistent moan escaping her lips.  
"Oh my god that was insane..." Meg says after some recovery time.  
"I-I'm ready now" she confirms to give Burnie the go-ahead.  
Burnie pulls back and thrusts once. Meg spreads her legs wider to try to get more of him inside her. Burnie angles his dick so the tip is pointing up and quickly pulls out. Meg gasps loudly and thrusts her hips in response.  
"Like that?" Burnie inquires.  
"Oh f-fuck yeah" Meg moans out. Burnie grabs the back of Meg's thighs and picks them up, angling her small body so Burnie can fuck her harder. He goes in really slowly one last time, before pulling out and beginning to fuck her fast and hard. Meg's bubble butt ripples from each connection with Burnie's hips. Burnie grabs her bouncing boobs with both hands, keeping them from bouncing harshly back and forth. He plays and squeezes with her breasts, loving how soft they feel.  
"Oh I'm gonna cum already!" Meg yells out as Burnie pounds her relentlessly.  
"Uh g-god UHHHH!!!" She yells as her pussy squirts hard with each thrust of her hips, spraying Burnie in the stomach.  
Burnie roughly flips her over and shoves his dick in her pussy once again. He feels her walls contracting around him while she experiences an amazing orgasm. Burnie hangs Meg's legs off the bed and begins fucking her like that. Completely mesmerized by her butt shaking with each thrust. Meg is obviously aware of her busty figure, and knows how hot it must look to see her ass shake. Meg's realizes her orgasm isn't diminishing in strength. There's a moment of fear, but it quickly fades into overwhelming pleasure and enjoyment. Burnie spanks Meg's butt, making the cheeks ripple even more. Her ass begins turning red from Burnie's strikes. Her right thigh begins spasming. Meg reaches down and grabs it with both hands, trying to make it stop. Her attempt does nothing and now her other thigh begins shaking uncontrollably. Meg's face is completely flushed as she's never been fucked like this before. Usually her orgasm has subsided by now, but apparently this one is gonna keep going. She's more than okay with that, although even if she wasn't, she'd have no way of telling Burnie. Whenever her mouth opens all that comes out is a series of moans. Burnie puts Meg on the bed, still on her front, and gets on top of her, humping her bubble butt. The side of Meg's face is pressed into the bed, and drool is now escaping her open mouth as she gets the best fuck of her life. Burnie pulls out and lies on his back, grabbing Meg to help her get on top of him. He impales her once again and Meg instinctively gyrates on his crotch.  
"AHH right t-there!" Meg yells when she bounces down and feels Burnie hit her g-spot.  
"Rightthererightthererightthere!" Meg repeats in a moan, sending the message to Burnie that he should keep this up. Burnie thrusts hard, timing it with Meg's body moving down, which makes the busty redhead fall forward and wrap her arms around Burnie as tightly as she can.  
"Go" Meg says as she sticks her ass up.  
Burnie does just that.  
He thrusts his hips as fast as he possibly can. His hips a blur as his dick reaches Meg's g-spot with every thrust. Burnie feels himself nearing orgasm now and speeds up to his maximum capabilities  
"OH I'M!! I'M C-UHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Meg's orgasm sweeps up her body until she can feel nothing else. Her bear hug on Burnie loosens until she can't control her arms, which leads to her sliding off of him due to the power of his thrusts and her spasming. She rolls onto her side and thrusts her hips forward, a huge stream squirting out of her pussy.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She yells the whole time she squirts. It leaves the carpet in front of the bed soaked.  
"C-Came... I came. I came. I came so hard..." Meg mumbles as she relishes in the pleasure. Burnie puts his dick in between her huge natural boobs and trusts hard. He feels himself about to cum and he grabs his dick, aiming his cum at her extremely hard nipples.  
"Fuck yeah" Burnie moans as his well earned orgasm makes itself known. Meg looks down at her jizz covered tits and smiles.  
"You're... you're not half bad Burns..." Meg says laughing.  
"Glad I could be of service." Burnie jokes, getting off the bed and grabbing a towel from the bathroom, tossing it too her. Meg looks and sees Burnie's phone buzzing on her bedside table. She reaches over and grabs it.  
"Hey Barbara's calling you?" Meg says.  
"Oh shit... I forgot." Burnie realizes. 

To be continued???


End file.
